Shuffle Challenge: Inuyasha
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Pairing is NarakuxKikyo onsesided. Mostly angst.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

~ Shuffle Challenge: Inuyasha ~

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

Pairing is OnigumoxKikyo/NarakuxKikyo. All drabbles in this series are unrelated to each other. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

Mr. Big, "Shine"

She was a bright star in his dark world. He fed his body to demons for her, and became a demon himself. For her, all for her. All he ever wanted was to be closer to her.

Even as his demon self tried to get rid of the last vestiges of his human heart and exterminate Kikyo, he still wanted her… He collected the Shikon jewel shards and tainted them with his demon aura, forcing her to come to him in the hope of reclaiming and purifying the jewel…

* * *

Onerepublic, "Apologize"

Offering his body up to be devoured by demons had been a bad decision, he realized belatedly. But there wasn't really anything he could do about it now that he was a barely-felt presence within the conglomeration of demons now known as Naraku.

Bad decision, yes. Especially since Naraku wanted to kill Kikyo now.

* * *

Static-X, "Electric Pulse"

"Die, Naraku!" she screamed, firing her arrow.

He neatly dodged and laughed at her pathetic efforts.

"Is that all you've got?" he taunted.

[Didn't come up with much for this one. Metal-ish techno isn't good for this pairing…]

* * *

That 1 Guy, "Axlrod"

He disguised himself and forced Kikyo and her beloved Inuyasha to believe they had betrayed each other.

He'd failed to get a hold of the jewel, but Inuyasha got sealed to a tree. Ha.

[This song is pretty short. And weird… if you don't know That 1 Guy, look his music up on youtube.]

* * *

Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24"

She was the only person who had ever shown him any kindness when he was human, and as a demon he still desired her… but she'd gone and fallen in love with that damned half-demon dog pup.

_I'll make you betray your little lover… Merry Christmas, Kikyo. How's that for a surprise?_

[Yes, I know they didn't celebrate Christmas in Feudal Era Japan, but it was a Christmas song, so…]

* * *

The Moody Blues, "Tuesday Afternoon"

[Shuffle threw me a curveball, but I think I can work with this.]

_He had her right where he wanted her. Pinned to the ground, unable to escape. In his arms. _

_Crying out. At first from pain, then in protest. Eventually in abandon, from forbidden pleasure…_

_His fingers swept through her hair, tearing the white ribbon free as they went, and raked down her bared back as he had his wicked way with her._

When he woke from the dream, his hands and the futon were covered with blood. Kikyo (or _any_ female, for that matter) was nowhere to be seen.

There was a ribbon twisted around his fingers, but it wasn't white…

It was black.

[50 points to anyone who understands what I'm implying happened here.]

* * *

Megadeth, "Vortex (Alternate Version)"

Inuyasha was free, and Kikyo resurrected. Naraku's path was clear to him. He must destroy the pathetic half-demon and all his little friends, and claim the priestess for his own.

No, wait. DESTROY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING, THEN GET THE SHIKON JEWEL. Yes, _that's_ what he needed to do. Certainly not try to capture the resurrected priestess alive. She didn't even have a real body anymore. Doing anything with THAT would be disgusting…

* * *

Nickelback, "Side of a Bullet"

Naraku tried to chase Kikyo's reincarnation (what was her name, again?) through the bone eater's well to the future world, but he couldn't pass through the mystic barrier.

[Yeah, that's all I came up with for this one.]

* * *

Megadeth, "Wake Up Dead (Randy Burns Mix)"

Naraku used the jewel shards to bring dead demons back to life. It worked on humans, too, he found out. Kohaku was just a little experiment to see if it would work (and to torment Sango, since tormenting Inuyasha's friends was one of Naraku's favorite pastimes), and he later used that knowledge to resurrect the Band of Seven to guard Mount Hakurei for him.

[Strayed from the theme on this one, but I can only write so much of Naraku angsting over Kikyo before I start repeating myself…]

* * *

Shinedown, "Fake"

He tried to get rid of human heart, but accidentally expelled something important with it - the part of his body that carried his ability to regenerate.

It was almost worth it to watch that ridiculous human heart creature chasing Kikyo, but he had to take the thing back into himself anyway… that ability was essential in creating his various incarnations and rebuilding his body.

He would find another way to get rid of the human parts of himself and become a full demon, and then the human bits could go do whatever they wanted. Naraku would Kikyo just to spite his human bits!

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


End file.
